Forbidden Relation
by jazminewriter
Summary: First Skylox story out there! On a day of parkour, Sky and Deadlox seem to find something more than just being friends. Contains yaoi (meaning Skylox), violence, language, and a shipping that I will regret doing: EthanxDawn. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**You people will hate me, but I won't care less unless if I can get you guys reading. Sky Army recruit flowersun123/jazminewriter here to present a one-shot story that will probably make you really angry. First of all, this came from a dream I had, and I didn't know what to do to begin with, whether I wanted to do a fan art or fanfiction. So, I chose to do a fanfiction because that's what I'm better at. Like I said, you MAY hate me for this story…and I will regret doing this one. Actually, this is the first time I will ever regret doing a fanfiction that may make people dislike me for this pairing in use. Okay, so if you are reading this story on Fanfiction: leave a review at the end. I really would like a review to let me know what you guys think, because I may need your advice this time. If you are reading this story on Deviantart: leave a comment if you want. Also put this in your Minecraft favorites if you want. This took me five to six days to finish at least; my sister, hazeltopaz, keeps taking the laptop and playing Crystal Saga…and that my mom says "No computer on the school days". **

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS A PAIRING THAT WILL LEAVE MOST OF YOU SHOCKED/MAY REGRET READING… THE PAIRING IS "SKYLOX", MEANING SKYDOESMINECRAFT AND DEADLOX. THIS STORY WILL ALSO CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT. READ AT YOUR RISK, AND IF YOU ARE UNDER AGED, I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU JUST TURN TAIL FROM THIS STORY AND LEAVE…**

**I don't own SkydoesMinecraft or Deadlox. I also found some MMD picture of the two's first kiss. I chose to use it for this special story of mine.**

…**Enjoy…maybe…**

It was average parkour again as Sky and Deadlox continue to compete for the end. It was another parkour map, made by the infamous Bodil40, and that made Sky shout out "BODIL40!" as soon he sees the map. It's already been ten minutes into competing, and Deadlox was in the lead. He wanted to get back that win from the Epic Jump Map Sprint course when he lost and pulled out an explosive stunt at the end. He wanted to win this time. So in turn, he flies over the course with an invisibility potion in effect and blows up a portion of the course, right in front of Sky's face. His sunglasses have fallen off his nose bridge and are engulfed in the lasting darkness of the gaping hole in front of him.

"Ty, why did you do this!? We're already a quarter done into the map, and you have to blow it up again!" Sky shouts from where he was standing, his brown eyes becoming dazed from the sun's rays hitting his pupils.

"That's for your victory at that Sprint Map!" Ty responds up the air, and he begins to descend onto the grass. To Sky, he knew precisely what happened on that day. He did nothing but only blushes and shrugs his shoulders. Deadlox crossed his arms in anger and knew that Sky won't lighten up unless if he was given a truce or apology with butter included.

Instead, a creeper appears out of the blue and explodes. The force was strong enough to knock Deadlox off his feet and crash into Sky. "Let me handle this. It'll be quick." Deadlox quickly flies over the gap and slays the creeper with a diamond sword. He then collects the gunpowder that came along with the green creature's remains. "I told you it would be quick." He turns around to see another creeper getting closer to Sky, probably ten to eight blocks away. "Sky, look out!"

The commander looks behind his back and the creeper is about to explode. As Deadlox begins to approach the creeper, he was one second late, as the creature explodes and knocks the two into the gap, disappearing into the dark…

They have been out cold for an hour or so, and once they finally wake up they were face to face with a spider. All that Deadlox did was only stabbed its head with his sword. "Sky, are you okay?" He shakes his friend, signaling him to wake up. The commander of the Sky Army responds to the call and jolts up.

"Wait a minute right now! That creeper just sent us flying here!" Sky was shocked and startled. He immediately begins flying out of the gaping hole and reaches back to the surface. Deadlox follows him over to the soft ground and lies down just to gaze up at the clouds. "Ty, don't you ever dare pull another stunt like again! You've been doing that sometimes." Sky only sits down under an oak tree, its vibrant leaves giving him some nice shade, if it weren't of him losing his sunglasses. Deadlox then pulls them out of his pants pocket, seeming like if he found them while they were stuck down in the ditch. He throws them over to Sky, who gladly took them and puts them on, covering his chocolate-brown eyes.

"I'll make sure to watch my temper and my inventory…" Deadlox smiles at Sky and they both begin to laugh. It has only been three days that Dawn let Sky to be on his own while she is away on vacation. He hasn't even contacted her, and whenever he tried to do so she wouldn't pick up the phone. In turn, he tries calling her again. Three rings later, he hears: "_Hi, it is Dawn talking. I'm sorry if I can't pick up the phone. Just leave me your message and number and I'm sure to pick up some other time." _Sky gives up as he puts his phone away.

"…What's on her mind when she's not around, Ty? I'm just very worried about her, that's all." He says, looking down at his picture of Dawn, smiling and pearly white teeth revealing her happiness. "What can I do if I can't stop worrying?"

Deadlox moves closer to Sky, taking his hand and points at his heart. "She'll always be right here if you are worried." To that, Sky regains his smile again. Deadlox removes his headphones for once and leans back. The peeling bark was rough on his white shirt, but was not enough to make a tear. "I'm sure she'll be okay. She probably needs to get away from all the stress. The squids have been very active for a long time now. Perhaps that's her reason."

Sky nods to his words, finding that to be true. The day is almost over and soon the mobs will come out and go make their rounds to kill. The Sky Army base is far from where they were standing, so all they did was built a temporary shelter to last for the night. Deadlox's hands began to hurt from him trying to harvest wood with nothing but a diamond sword to hold on. Eventually after crafting wood planks, a crafting table, torches, and two beds the two of them lie down to rest.

It was hard to tell time for a while, and Sky's phone battery is almost out of power. He chooses not to use it to check the time because he was concern of it turning off as a consequence. Deadlox was only staring up at the ceiling, hoping that no weather aliments disturb the silent night that let the two teens fall asleep again.

It only passed an hour later that Deadlox woke up. He couldn't sleep, and it was quite hard to do so if zombies continue to moan their language and communicate with each other. Sky hears Ty's footsteps leaving the little house. He then takes the chance to follow him, hoping to figure out what was bothering his mind. After a minute of walking, Sky finds his friend sitting down on a patch of grass, fumbling with a piece of cobblestone. "Ty, are you okay? I heard you wake up." No response came out of Deadlox's lips. His head tilts down a little. Sky approaches him, sitting down next to him. "It's okay if you want to go back, but it's far too dangerous. And your diamond sword is the only weapon we have.

Deadlox does not say anything. But what Sky noticed is that Deadlox's position shifted closer to him, closing up the space in between them. "Ty, just tell me what's on your-!?" He halted his words once Ty's lips crashed onto Sky's. Sky pushes Deadlox away, moving away to keep distance. "Ty, what was that for!?"

"…It was something I was thinking about… That's why I came out here… Remember that guy who tried to take me back to the squids?"* Ty slumps his shoulder, his hands clutched together tightly. Sky nods, wiping his mouth. "…He wanted to torment me into going back." Immediately, Sky knew what he meant.

"…I'm sorry, Ty." He then scoots closer. Deadlox smiles rather calmly. The two then somehow looked at each other in the eyes and found something else that the two never noticed before. "…Do that again…" Sky mutters under his breath. Deadlox then closes their space again and cups Sky's cheek with his hand. He then brings his lips closer and locks them with Sky's. And that left no words for them. Sky never felt such spark before with Dawn, and this one was far more stronger. The teens begin to exchange kisses back and forth. Sky locks his hands on Deadlox's body as he was being laid down. Ty was over him, and it seems that he cannot even focus for a second.

But Sky didn't care; Dawn wasn't around. Their voices began to dissolve into a broken language. Deadlox then parted his mouth to let Sky's tongue swarm inside, feeling each touch of gums and teeth. Ty does the same, also resulting in a dominating match between the two. Sky then wraps his arms around Ty's neck and draws him closer. Finally the two of them part away, a string of saliva connected onto their lower lip until breaking apart. Their breaths became unstable and deep, taking in as much air as they can.

"…We need to go inside the house, Sky. We're not safe out here." Ty stands up and hurries back to the little shelter. Sky looks at him going away and runs back. They finally get back with no injuries, and Deadlox was sitting down on his bed. He was covering his mouth using his hand. A pink blush appears on his cheeks and his arms were huddled together to preserve warmth. Sky then sits down next to Ty and pushes him down onto the bed. "…Sky…are you sure you want to do this…?"

"I won't tell anyone about it." Sky's body hovered over Deadlox and becoming pinned down. Deadlox only looked at Sky's eyes and let his lips come into contact again, before feeling them approach the outline of his jaw. He feels the touch of saliva trace down his neck and teeth creating reddish marks on his skin. Deadlox moaned to the slight sting but felt nothing but pleasure. "Come on; let me take that off." Sky then peer his hands away from Deadlox's wrists and lifts the other's shirt off his body. Deadlox was then pushed back down onto the bed, his toned chest in full view.

Sky gently held onto his friend's body and brings himself closer to Ty. Deadlox sighs from the cold touch of Sky's fingers and the feel of lips leaving kisses on his chest. Deadlox then folds his arms across Sky body and just holding him there. He then finds the end of the commander's shirt and removes it along with his amulet. The two teens then exchanged positions and resulted in Sky being pleasured as he feels Deadlox's mouth clasp around one of his nipples. The commander moaned as he feels teeth nip at the pink nub and a tongue swirling a ring around it. He attempts to move his position but isn't able to do so due to Deadlox's hands holding him down.

"Ty, I know you can do better, unless if you want me to do it for you." Sky whispers as he removes Deadlox's headphones and tosses them away. They land next to Ty's shirt and results in a slight crack like sound. Sky then rolls his position again and results with him over Deadlox. He smiles as he lets his kisses leave a trail on Ty's stomach. He then lets his hand reach over and unzips the other's pants and undoes the button that keeps it from sliding off. Sky then pulls them down with a pair of boxers. Deadlox covers his mouth to prevent himself from being heard.

Then he felt it; a mouth clutched onto his weeping erection and wraps it around with saliva. Deadlox moaned and screamed in ecstasy; of course, it is the first time he felt something like this before. Sky began to suck on it rather calmly, and he throws Ty's legs over his shoulders. Deadlox then elevated his hips to let Sky take in more of him. His climax was drawing nearer, and he can feel it rising rather steadily. Sky then stuck two fingers into Ty's mouth without wondering why until he finally figured it out just by instinct. Once he pulled them out, he uses his fingers and penetrated the tight ring of muscle.

"Sky, it hurts a little!" Deadlox screamed, his hands being forced further down into the mattress. Sky only did nothing but bobbed his head a little, pleasuring his friend a bit longer. They begin to bead tiny droplets of sweat and they start to fall of their bodies and gather onto the blanket. Sky keeps his fingers in Deadlox's entrance and finds the bundle of nerves that made the teen scream even louder. At that same moment, his mouth was filled with Deadlox's juices. He blushes wildly, hoping that Sky isn't disgusted. However, Sky hungrily swallows the fluid with haste, feeling it go down his throat. He sits up to bring Deadlox in an upright sitting position.

He then brings Ty's head closer, locking back into a kiss. Deadlox then shoves his tongue inside Sky's mouth, tasting himself. The distinct taste of his sperm became a bizarre experience for him, but savored it gratefully. He was then pushed back down and had his face buried into the pillow. Sky then undoes his pants and pulls them off with his boxers. Already, Deadlox knew what was going to happen next. From the corner of his eye, he sees Sky's forearm close to him, and finally wakes up to the feeling of his best friend forcing his way inside. Deadlox screamed loudly into the pillow, and that his voice was muffled by the fabric and wool that filled it. The pillow disappears from his face and that his screams became louder from every thrust.

"Ty…you feel so good…so warm…" Sky panted as he keeps forcing himself further inside. He wraps his arms around Deadlox's chest and keeps his motions slow. Their voices became synchronized in their panting, and they both felt their climax coming near.

"Sky, don't hold back…please, _make me yours…_" Ty commanded, and the commander does so. He then reaches that little sweet spot inside that made Deadlox scream at the top of his lungs. Sky sighed to the feeling that was built inside of him. Stars began to take up the space that his vision displayed in front of him, and he just shut his eyes.

Deadlox's panting sounded louder than before, and he too spotted stars in front of him. He buries his face into the pillow again, his screams muffled again. "Ty let me hear you…" Sky grips a handful of Deadlox's hair and lifts his head up. And he did scream. They both finally reach their climax, releasing their cum simultaneously. Sky then loses his balance on his arms and falls on top of Deadlox, releasing his hold. They both stayed like that for a minute until Sky gets up and slide into his bed.

"…That was truly amazing, Sky… I don't think I'll find another person to love other than you…" Deadlox mutters before his tired mind and body let him fall asleep.

As morning starts to break, the two teens quickly get dressed into their clothes and leave the house. However, Sky began to mine smooth stone just to get cobblestone. He then starts to make a trail from the house that they made together.

"Why are you doing that, Sky? We don't need to go back there." Deadlox mentions, keeping his diamond sword out in case of any danger.

"…Just in case if you want to go back there and do it again." Sky flashes a smile and throws his arms around his friend's neck. "Dawn will be mad if she sees us doing it at the base, so I thought that if I remember where to go, we can do all over again." He leans over and kisses Ty again, dropping his butter sword.

As they break away, Deadlox smiles to the idea and leaves the cobblestone blocks alone. "I'm open to that whenever you feel like doing it."

And they finally make it back to the base, as if nothing happened…

**Finally, this is done! I should say that this is one of my more accomplished yaoi scenes that I've written, and I am quite proud of getting it done. If you hate Skylox, then I have more pairings that I can list/decide what to write instead. Okay, if you are reading this from Fanfiction: leave a review at the end of the story (this is a one shot, but if you want to see this turn into a multi-chapter story leave a request in the reviews). Do you like this story? Want to see more Minecraft/Skylox fanfics from me? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author/story/both! If you are reading this on Deviantart: leave a comment (this is a one shot, but if you want to see it grow to having multiple chapters leave a request in the comments/send me a note). Put this in your Minecraft favorites if you want; check out my profile and watch me if you want to see some more Skylox fanfics! Also check out the group called "Skylox-Fans", which is also in my list of groups I'm a member of. And I have two MMD pictures of Skylox randomness in my Minecraft favorites! The cover is one of them, made by "naokabeilschmit"; that picture started my drive on Skylox, and I salute you! Thanks for reading! Sky Army recruit flowersun123/jazminewriter is signing out! See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I asked you guys if you wanted to see more, so here it is! Welcome to the second chapter of **_**Forbidden Relation**_**! This story became popular on Deviantart **_**and **_**Fanfiction! Also, this story is the **_**only **_**Skylox fanfic out there! Help out spread the love on Fanfiction! Now, I was struggling on how to continue the story, but I have finally found an idea that was brought up by someone. I forgot your name, so I'm sorry if I don't remember it. But let me say the normal things I mention before stating any copyright information: leave comments/suggestions/ideas down below. This is for Deviantart; if you are reading this from Fanfiction: leave a review at the end of the chapter! If you like this story hit the favorite button to put on your Fanfiction/yaoi/Minecraft/etc section of your favorites! And, if desired, you can take a look at my Minecraft stuff featuring two Skylox MMD pictures and several Enderlox stuff and more! **

**Note: I do not own the pairing Skylox, and I do not know who made the pairing in the first place. Whoever you are, do mention your name so I can watch you! I do not own SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Dawnables or Ethan. Also, as mentioned, this story contains the Skylox pairing. This fanfic will also have Dawn cursing.**

**Enjoy.**

It was already passed a week when Sky and Deadlox done their little act. No one knows what they did, including Dawn. And Sky, he would only begin to see Deadlox more than just a friend; he begun to see Deadlox as his true love. Ethan has started to see changes inside the two, and he just chose to stay silent about it. One day, Ethan let his curiosity get the better of him. He sees the exact same temporary home where all of it began.

There were no widows, but only a door that became the only source of light. He peeks through the tiny window and sees nothing inside but a piece of gold. He enters inside and picks it up. Sky is one of those who would never leave gold lying out. That was when Sky enters inside to see Ethan sitting down onto one of the beds. "Ethan, what are you doing here?" He asks. Ethan does nothing and quickly runs out. Deadlox was behind the door, and he sees the silent leader run out.

"Sky, what was it that you said?" Deadlox questions with a blank tone in his voice. Sky turns around and sees Ty shut the door behind him.

"I only asked Ethan why he was here. I think he just saw something that was inside in here. Perhaps we should tear down that door…" Sky throws his arms around Ty and plants a kiss on Deadlox's lips. "Or we can save that for later…" He then carries his newfound love to one of the beds and lies him down.

"Don't do that, Sky; you were first last time…" Deadlox quickly jolts up and pushes Sky back down. "Let me be on top this time." He whined playfully. Sky smiles and nods to the statement. He then leans his head back and feels a stack of pillows support his head from hitting the wood wall. Finally, the door opens again, Ethan staring at Deadlox and Sky's positions.

In a flash, he runs quickly to the Sky Army Headquarters to report his sighting to Dawn. He does not make because of a trap triggered off; it was one of those trip wire traps that send the victim falling into a hole. "You can't just go there and tell Dawn; she didn't come back from vacation just yet. She only has three weeks left."

"But you already have Dawn, Sky! You can't have Ty as your partner forever! Besides, Rellik will find out and he'll have your head!"* Ethan yells down from below. He quickly climbs up to see Sky. "Can't you see what you are doing, Sky? You are basically cheating on Dawn and you are just doing it for Deadlox!"

"Don't put Ty into this conversation! He wanted someone to love him more than just a commander to the Dead Army…more than just a friend or acquaintance…and I was that one. Besides, he was caught by a squid follower." And by what Sky calls a "squid follower" is just a plain person who supports the Squid Army. "…He got raped by a selfish stranger…"

Ethan had a look in his eyes that read two emotions: anger and sympathy. His mix of feelings then made him say, "I don't care about what happens to Ty. All that I care about is that you remain truthful to Dawn once she returns back to headquarters. If I get to see you do that again I will tell her what is going on." He then walks back to the headquarters, leaving Sky alone. Deadlox has finally caught up, taking up large gasps in between breaths.

"Let him go, Sky. We'll worry about him in the future if he crosses the line."

Finally, Dawn returns back from vacation. Seeing more than plain biomes was what she did mostly, and the lack of phone connection was her reason she was unable to contact Sky in the first place. As she approaches the headquarters' entrance, Ty sees her from his window. "I'm back everyone!" She shouts from the main door. All the recruits stopped whatever task they were doing and applauded her, especially Ethan. He was waiting for her all this time.

"Dawn, before we can you what status the army is doing, can I take you somewhere? It's very urgent that you must see." He approaches, speaking rather hastily.

"Well, I would like to, but I must bring my stuff to my room-?" Ethan snatches all the bags away from Dawn's reach and quickly runs up the stairs to her room. All the bags echoed with a bang and his footsteps become louder as he descends down. "Okay…looks like this 'something' is really important! But it's not too far, is it? Besides, I had to walk all the way back to base…"

Once the door became closed, Sky and Deadlox looked at each other. However, they wanted to stay out of it. They weren't near the house actually, so even Ethan wanted to prove to Dawn that Sky is cheating, he would have no evidence. In turn, both chose to stay in their perspective rooms.

"It's over here! Just follow the cobblestone!" Ethan shouts further away. Dawn was really tired from running, and she knew that it will be worse if she were to see something squid-related. They finally reach the little house, but nothing was inside. Dawn shook her head in disappointment. "…But…they were here. They were here the last time I was here!"

"_They? _Who are you talking about, Ethan? Perhaps some miners live here, that's all." Dawn turns away from the house and proceeds back to the base. Ethan was so shocked that he just waited for Sky to return back to the house if the commander left anything behind. He did not come back, however, which made the silent leader far more enraged.

Upon his return, he secretly puts a camera in the following rooms: Sky's office, Sky's room and Deadlox's room. If he can at least get them on film, then he will be happy into showing Dawn. All that he had to do is wait for night to come. He just can't tolerate Sky's simple behavior; to him, something must be done to stop this…

**Well, isn't Ethan getting his voice back as well as revenge! I'll just end it here for you people! Once again, don't forget to do the following! If you are reading this from Deviantart: leave a comment at the end of the chapter; put this in your favorites, whether it is in the yaoi/Skylox/Minecraft/etc section! Want to see more of this story? Want to see future Skylox fan art? Hit that watch button! Also, don't forget to check out the group "Skylox-Fans"! And check out my Skylox stuff in my favorites! If you are reading this from Fanfiction: leave a review at the end of the chapter! Do you like this story? Want to read more of it? Want to find more Skylox fanfics out there? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Thank you so much for supporting this pairing! And on Fanfiction, this is the **_**only **_**Skylox fanfic that's out there on the site! Help out in your way by writing your own fanfic (**_**must have an account on Fanfiction to write and publish stories**_**). Once again, this is Sky Army recruit flowersun123/jazminewriter signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You people are so persistent, aren't you? Welcome back to **_**Forbidden Relation!**_** Sky Army recruit flowersun123/jazminewriter bringing you back to the story! Okay, I am glad that some of you people on Deviantart is shocked about Ethan getting his voice back. I don't want to play that whole "Shut up, Ethan" joke, so I thought I made him serious and stubborn for once. And I'm sure he will remain like that for the rest of the story. And if you want to see more yaoi, let me know! I'll be happy to put in that! Okay, if you are reading this from Deviantart: leave a comment at the end of the chapter; watch me if you desire to see more of the story! Put this in your favorites if you want to treasure it! And check out the other chapters if you don't have a clue what is going on here. Also, check out the group "Skylox-Fans" if you want to see some of the art featuring Skylox pairing! And if you are reading this from Fanfiction: leave a review at the end of chapter; put this in your favorites/follow list, even the author responsible! Plus, do try to share the Skylox love by writing your own fanfics! **

**Note: this story will contain sexual content and language now. I do not own the characters: SkydoesMinecraft/Deadlox/Ethan/Dawn. They all belong to themselves. And the cover does not belong to me; the maker will try to make a MMD video using Sky and Deadlox models!**

**Enjoy!**

It has been a week with no suspicious activity between the two teens. Ever since Ethan has learned their secret, Sky and Deadlox have stopped being together for a while. Even during a gorgeous day, Sky sits idly at his desk, toying with a pencil. A slow knock echoes from the other side of his room. "It's unlocked." He responds, not feeling of getting up and opening it. Who was on the other side was Herobrine. He smiles calmly as he shows his free hands. "Oh, it's you." Sky looks down at the pencil.

"…Deadlox has told me what happened between you and him. And I find him rather suitable for you to being his lover." Herobrine was rather cheerful for once. Was it because of the weather? "No, I am not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to give you something." The man then places a bag in front of Sky's face. "It's something that I learned to make just days ago. I was looking though the old potion recipes and I found this one in particular." Sky opens the bag and finds a pink-red colored potion, like if it was meant for Valentine's Day.

He had no clue what it was for. "…Can you tell me exactly what it is?" Sky swirls its contents around, hoping to find nothing contaminating it.

"…It's forbidden to say. It is not allowed for anyone to make this certain potion. Besides, anyone can use it for their wants. But if you want to know, I'll tell you." Herobrine then takes a piece of paper, snatches the pencil out of Sky's other hand and writes down the potion name. He then slides it over to the commander.

Sky removes his shades to see what was written. And what were on the paper were three words: _"A fertility potion"_. "…You mean that…if Ty and I use this…we'll…bear a child?" Herobrine nods and crumples the paper. He then catches it on fire to keep anyone from seeing it. "…No, I can't do that. I don't even know how to take care of one!"

"Then learn. Being a parent does not mean you have to be an expert. It takes time and instinct to become one. You have to use that potion soon. If you don't within a week, it will lose its power and become just plain water." Herobrine then leaves Sky by himself, the potions' bottles glittering in the sunlight. Sky rubs his eyes and wonders what he is going to tell Ty from Herobrine's visit. He glances down below, seeing Deadlox training with Jason in sword combat. If he wanted to do this, then he needs to let Ty know eventually. But for now, it is his choice whether it is possible.

Ethan then opens the door, not even giving a hint of his manners. "Don't even think of using it, Sky. You know that Dawn will have a look on her face if she sees either you or Ty getting a bit fat." He takes the potion and puts it in his pocket. "I can't tolerate you being careless, Sky. What you are doing is completely wrong and that you deserve to tell Ty that you can't be with him."

Sky's mouth hung open to the last few words: "_…you can't be with him…" _"Ethan, I can if I want, and Dawn does not have to know! I can hide the truth easy! You just stay out of it!" Sky then forces Ethan into a corner of the room to obtain the fertility potion again. "…Try to get in between me and Deadlox again and I might as well ask Herobrine to take your voice." With the potions in his possession, Sky leaves his office to over think that something seems off. How did Ethan know about the potion so quickly? That was one question that he could not answer.

As night approaches to close the daylight, Sky goes up to Ty's room. He gently knocks the door and opens it. Deadlox was just putting away dirt, cobblestone and seeds into a chest. "Sky? Why are you still up? Did you need to see me?" Deadlox removes his headphones and sets them on the bed.

"…Herobrine told me that you said the truth. In truth, he made us a little something." Sky sets the fertility potions onto the desk. Ty stares at them, knowing what they are in the first place.

"…Rellik forced me to take one. I managed to spit it out before he can claim me." Deadlox then removes his shirt in response. "I want to try it. You know, being a parent." Sky widened his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ty? Will you have any regrets?" Deadlox shakes his head no. "…All right, then." He takes one of the two bottles and places it to his lips. The content starts flowing down his throat and eventually left no after taste. He then tosses the second bottle to Ty and he drinks it rather slowly to savor it. Sky then nods his head as he removes his shirt and amulet. He sets aside his shades and places them next to the empty, reusable bottles. "Now, you had your chance earlier, so now it's my turn."

Deadlox only smiled as he lies himself down onto the bed. "…Go soft this time. I wasn't able to sleep for an hour the last time I let you toy with me." He whines, grabbing a fistful of Sky's hair and drags him closer. "Can't you do that at least until I'm ready?" The other teen nods in agreement before letting their lips come into contact. Sky comes over as he hovers over Ty and attempts not to fall. Instead, Ty wraps his arms around the commander's body and makes him drop.

But that didn't matter. What the outcome from this matter and it will become a deeper secret that needs to be protected. Ty parts his lips to let in Sky's tongue swarm inside his mouth. Moans escape from their voices, and they didn't stop to take in a breath of air. Ty then pushes Sky off him to breath. A thread of saliva remains connected from their lower lips until breaking apart into two. He takes in deep breaths of air before pushing his head further into the pillow.

"…Ty, what's wrong?" Sky lies down next to Ty and rests his head on the other side of the pillow. "You're just scared, aren't you?" Ty nods, holding onto Sky's hand. "It's too late, Ty. We drank the potion, so we have to do this." Sky rolls onto Ty and coils his hands around the other's neck. "We can get through this, Ty. You just have to trust me."

The other teen nods in agreement and relaxes his mind. Sky then moves his hands away from Ty's neck and moves them down to Ty's back. "Okay. I'm ready…" The commander smiles playfully as he nips the other's neck. Deadlox sighs to the stinging pain. Nothing felt the same anymore, even in the moment he and Sky are trapped in. He shuts his eyes in reverie and lets Sky continue the administrations being given.

It has already passed ten to twenty minutes from the current event. By sudden surprise, Ethan was only a few doors down the corridor, and he manages to hear Ty scream. "Ethan, did you hear that voice? Was that Deadlox?" Dawn wakes up as she opens the door. The grey-haired boy nods as he gets out of the bed. "I'm going to check Ty's room." She begins to walk out and go down the hallway. Ethan stays in his room, but flashes a smirk on his face. He knew now that Sky will be caught in front of Dawn.

"Sky, it hurts so much!" Ty yelled, feeling Sky's erection penetrate further into his entrance. The door began to unlock, perhaps by a spare key Dawn kept just in case. "Wait…someone's coming!" Sky could not contain himself as he released his sperm. Ty only stares at the door being opened. And at a glance, he can see Dawn's eye from the tiny crack of the door's opening.

"…Deadlox? Is that you and…Sky…?" Dawn opens the door to see the two lovers naked in full view. "I-I-I don't believe it. Ethan, this is what you wanted to tell me?" She swings the door fully open and steps inside. "…I don't believe it…"

"Dawn, it's not what it looks like…" Sky keeps the blanket on him, keeping the lower half of his body covered. Ethan smirks with an impressed expression. "Please…I can explain everything."

"No way, Sky! I cannot trust you now, since I am seeing you having sex with Deadlox! How can you tell me everything if I am seeing you like this!? I don't want to say this, but it's over! We're through!" She stomps away in anger, leaving Ethan at the door.

"Now do you see the trouble that you and Ty caused? You two have tainted your reputation and lost your trust to one of us members. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Ethan begins to leave the room, until Sky gets up and tackles Ethan.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? THIS WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Sky punches Ethan square in the face and in the gut. Ty then leaves the bed to pull Sky away. "ETHAN, WHY DO YOU DISAPPROVE THIS ACT?" The commander shouts as he is lead to his room.

"Sky, you need to calm down. I think it's best if we just leave the base for now-?" Ty's sentence became halted by feeling a finger press up against his lips.

"…No, Ty. We're leaving for good. I don't care what happens to the army if I'm away. What matters is that I would just spend the rest of my life with you instead. You're all that matters to me now." Sky then slips into his clothing before grabbing a bag. "We need to leave tonight. The others won't know a thing about it. There's no other option that we have."

Deadlox leans back into a chair and sighs. "…I suppose. I guess now that we don't need to worry much." He then glances back at one empty bottle he grabbed before leaving (he wanted to smash it on Ethan's head if he had the chance). "…Unless if something happens to either of us." Sky laughs lightly under his breath and pats Ty's shoulder.

"Then I'll make sure you're safe." The two finally regain their smiles as they hold their limited possessions. "Let's get out of here and start all over." The two then walk out of the base, seeing several recruits murmuring cruel and harsh words about the two. But that didn't really care. They are saying goodbye to the HQ, whether Dawn will begin to enjoy being the new commander or not.

Ethan watches from the roof of the HQ and stares down at Sky. "I'll kill him if I get the chance. And if either one carries a child, which I know one, will, I will kill that also." He then goes away from the roof, where Dawn was resting.

"Are you sure you can do this, Ethan? I highly doubt that you can do this by yourself." She mutters, knowing the little side conversation Ethan had to himself.

"I'm positive. Those two will be dead, and they won't know what will happen. All we have to do is wait…"

**I will leave it off right here! The intensity will increase in the next chapter! For now, I will leave you guys here guessing what will happen next! If you sneezed during the series of events, bless you. Now, if you are reading this from Deviantart: leave a comment/idea down in the comments! Watch me if you want to see more of the series come true! And if you want, put this in your favorites to enjoy reading as you wait for the next chappie! If you are reading this from Fanfiction: leave a review/rating at the end of the chapter! Do you like this story? Want to see more from it? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author/story/both! And check out my poll to see which pairing I should write on next; just find it on my main Fanfiction profile! **

**I can't wait to entertain you further into the story! Sky Army recruit flowersun123/jazminewriter signing out with no regrets into making this fanfiction! See you later in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to **_**Forbidden Relation**_**! This is Sky Army recruit flowersun123/jazminewriter bringing you back to the story, and I must say a quick announcement before we get started: this story is by far the most popular out of all my other fanfictions here on Fanfiction and Deviantart! Thank you all for the support, and I owe you my most dire gratitude. I also have to thank "REFan69", from Deviantart, to thank for creating wonderful fan art of the story's events thus far! You are amazing REFan69! And I must not forget you guys, you readers/Skylox shippers/yaoi lovers/friends of mine/etc to thank; without your unending love of fanfiction/Minecraft/yaoi/etc, I won't be able to get here. So thank you guys so much for everything to make this story great! **

**Now, you know the rules I lay out here! If you are reading this from Fanfiction: leave a review at the end of the chapter; give out some ideas if you want to make the story plot take some twists and turns! Put this in your favorites/follow list if you want to see more of it to come! And watch me if you want to see more Skylox fanfics! If you are reading this from Deviantart: leave a comment/idea/suggestion at the end of the chapter; check out my art; watch me if you want to see more of the story; join the Skylox-Fan group if desired, and do check out REFan69's profile to see the art she does! **

**Once again, thank you all for your undying love! **

**Note: I do not own the following: SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox/Ty, Ethan, Dawn, or any other cast members of the Sky Army! May I say that this story contains Skylox shipping, sexual themes, acts of violence, language and moments that Ethan and Dawn are together for the story. I have the following people to thank for giving some great ideas for the story: ElectricAngel524, fiolee-fan, Dragonender, REFan69, Okarilia and MYLITTLEPONYFEVER516! Thanks a lot for the ideas, and I will try to apply as much of your ideas as possible; all of them are from Deviantart. **_**Do not read if you dislike/don't agree with any of the content mentioned above. Do you are under aged/don't like any of these things? Then hit the back button located at the upper left corner of your screen. You have been warned. Thank you for your time and enjoy the show!**_

It has already passed two days that Sky and Deadlox has left the Sky Army Base and HQ. From the events that has happened between him, Dawn and Ethan…it was difficult to let go. Now with the news buzzing around like newly found silverfish, there was nothing else to hide the truth. Even when Sky attempted to call Jason or Jerome, neither one would answer the phone. However, nothing else mattered other than that Ty's life needs to be protected. The two began to proceed back to the old house that started everything: their affair, the root of the lie, the choice that both of them now must carry together. Once they place their bags down onto the dirt floor, Sky plops himself onto the bed. The night has already reached its high point and starts to spawn the mobs of night.

"Sky, I don't think that we should be staying here. Ethan and Dawn know where this house is. And if they come here, I'm sure that we will be in trouble." Ty mentions, sitting down on his bed. Sky removes his shades to look at his new lover in the eyes. "I mean, what if they do come here. We won't stand the chance."

"Don't say that, Ty. I'm sure that we can outsmart them. We can kick them out if they step inside." Sky then tucks himself into bed, thus calling it a night. Ty, not willing to argue, puts out all the torches and goes to sleep in his bed. There was no further explanation on what will occur in the future, but it was certain that it will be unpleasant. The next morning, Sky and Deadlox proceed to build a new home to throw off Ethan's path to finding them. "Let's keep the house up just in case if Ethan finds it again."

Ty nods to the suggestion as he holds his bag in his hand. While on the search for food, Ty manages to see Dawn resting under a birch tree. "Dawn, what are you doing out here?" He asks, becoming curious of the unseen danger. In a swift motion, Dawn wakes up and pins Ty to the tree stump.

"No more playing games with me, Deadlox. Just give up on Sky now! He's only doing this because of what happened to you." She glares deeply into Ty's soul and readies an iron sword at his neck. "Say goodbye!" Before Dawn can swing her sword at Deadlox's neck, he escapes and readies his diamond sword. "…You don't want to give up on Sky? What if he is lying to you? What if he is just using you?"

"That will never be true, Dawn. I love him, and that will remain to be the same." He then walks away, keeping out his sword in case if Dawn should attack him out of nowhere. "I won't care if he is even lying. Even if he does break up with me, we will remain as friends just the same. Nothing will change, no matter what." His fading figure disappears from Dawn's sight as she watches him walk away from her.

Ty eventually catches up with Sky, who was breaking apart a tree stump with a wooden axe. "Ty, what kept you away for a while? Did you get lost or something?" He asks, putting the axe aside. Deadlox only nodded his head, saying nothing. "Okay. Would you like to help me out make some wooden planks?" Sky takes a piece of plain oak wood and passes it to Deadlox. However, Ty did not seem to take the wood. Instead, he sits down under the shade of a birch tree and falls asleep. "…Ty, are you okay?" Sky stops his work and walks over to Deadlox.

"I need some sleep, Sky. Is it okay?" Ty mutters softly, fatigue taking over his mind rapidly. Sky strokes Ty's hair softly and sits down next to the other. "Thanks, Sky. I really need it." Ty says before letting him sleep.

"I just hope you are just fine. If anything goes wrong, let me know." Sky then leaves Ty's side and goes back to making wooden planks out of the fresh oak wood. Hours finally passed on by and Ty did not wake up until five hours later on. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Sky mentions sarcastically. In response, Ty stretches his arms and yawns. "I suppose you slept well?"

"Yeah, I did." He sits up from a newly made bed and inside of another oak wood house. "Did you do all of this?" Ty gets up from the bed and looks around him, looking at the new bookshelves filled with books that can only be found in other regions of Minecraft. The floors were purple colored wool, with the door being made out of spruce wood. A chandelier hung beautifully over their heads and a staircase lead to upstairs and downstairs room. But the downstairs led to the actual bedrooms, each blanket a different color to differentiate whose bed belongs to either male. More bookshelves lined the smooth stone walls and a chest was beside each bed, along with a table. The upstairs lead to a supply room, where all the armor, weapons, food stock and other items found inside.

"I did it all, Ty. I'm pretty tired from all the work I did." Sky mentions, lying down on the spare bed. "I wanted to wake you up so you can help me, but you deserved sleep because of…whatever is wrong with-…" Finally, he then realized what is wrong. "…You're pregnant, aren't you?"

And Ty shakes his head in response. "…I am, Sky." Immediately, Sky wraps his arms around his lover. "I want to tell you, but I thought that you wouldn't believe me."

"At least we know the fertility potions Herobrine gave to us works." Sky then placed Ty back on the bed. "I'll do more to protect you and our child. Even if I have to kill anyone that will try to harm you." The two then kiss once more before closing the main entrance to their new home.

-Line break-

Ethan has wondered away from the Sky Army HQ, which is now under Dawn's control. In truth, he had something else that will be worth useful. Going to a village, he confronts one of the villagers and asked a simple question: "Do you know anyone by the name of Eliza? I need to see her under a dire situation." One villager gave him the directions to Eliza's home, which appeared to be made out of mossy cobblestone. The interior contained a desk; multiple torches lit everywhere, a bed and a multitude of bookshelves lining the walls.

"…Ethan. How good to see you on short notice. Been a long time I've seen my silent brother." A girl that had Ethan's exact appearance (although a bit more feminine), speaks up from the desk she was working on. "What brings you here from a long time ago? Those squids have kept me down with them for a long time."

"I want to ask you a favor." Eliza looks at Ethan and leans against the wooden wall. "I want you to eliminate these two people for me." Ethan takes a seat on a couch.

"You can do it yourself. It's easy to snipe them if you want to." Eliza mentions, sitting down next to Ethan. "But if you want me to do the job for you, you must at least get me something high in value." Once Eliza said that, Ethan revealed a malicious smile.

"I already do." He then places a bottle filled with fertility potion on Eliza's lap. "Herobrine gave it to Sky just two days ago. I tested it and it's normal. It's not supposed to be made anymore because many Minecrafters just use it for their wants. Will this do to get you convinced?" Ethan asks, tilting his head over to the left. Eliza stirs the brew around and smiles.

"You got yourself a deal. Who are these two people you want me to kill?" And in turn, Ethan hands Eliza a picture of Sky and Deadlox. "Them? They are very important figures of our world. Why would…" She gazes back at the potion. "…They are having an affair with each other, correct?"

"I find it too much to bear. It's a sin, Eliza. You know it too, right?"

"Of course. They are marking their reputation with this…fantasy of theirs. You can't stand their love, can't you?" Ethan nods. "…Very well, then. I will kill them for you."

"Thank you kindly."

-Line break-

Most days now, Sky has been constantly been checking up on Ty. It was their child that became a problem. If something happens to Ty, then the child will be in danger as well. Not much change has occurred, except for the fact that Ty became ill. In response, Sky leaves their home to find the nearest village to get medicine. At last, he finds one that was relatively close by. As he is about to go further into the village, he stumbles into Eliza and accidentally bumps into her. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking." Sky then brings Eliza back onto her feet. She glares at him, but says nothing until she was about to leave the village border.

"Watch where you are going next time." She mutters, walking in the opposite direction. Sky only watches her walk away towards the distance, as he approaches further into the village. All the residents have been murmuring to each other, but were still audible to Sky's ears. And he hears several words of hate, pointing out at his relationship with Ty. But that didn't bother him; he hurried on to a villager to get the medicine.

"Excuse me, but do you have any medicine to cure some poison?" Sky asks, holding a diamond just in case if he needs to pay. Instead, the villager throws an arrow towards Sky, nearly touching his throat.

"Just get out of here, sir. I'm all out!" The villager then takes Sky by the collar of his shirt and throws the commander out the door. The rest of the villagers then takes pieces of cobblestone and throws them at Sky.

"Ow! What is wrong with you? I don't understand why you are like this." He mentions, standing on his two feet. As he was backing away from the crowd, he rushes quickly back into the villager's shop to get the medicine he needs. He starts searching through the shelves lined with various potions and begins wondering which one it was. Finally, he finds a sparkling white potion that may be the answer. He takes it quickly and rushes out of the shop. As he was trying to leave the village, a group of villagers began throwing arrows and iron swords at him. A sword nearly pierced through his left arm once he crosses the border between the wilderness and the village. "…I don't understand why they looked so angry of something." Sky mentions as he retreats back to his new home.

**And I leave things off here! I hope I got you on the edge of your seats! And by the way, Eliza does not belong to me; she belongs to Alphonsegirl29 of Deviantart. Eliza is basically Ethan's genderbend and I will try to make a picture of Eliza later on in the future so you know who she looks like. For now, I hope you guys are excited! Okay, if you are reading this from Deviantart: leave your comment/ideas/suggestions/OCs down below in the comments! Put this in your favorites if you desire, and watch me if you want to see more of the story come true! Plus, this will be posted on the Skylox fan group, if you know it! If you are reading this from Fanfiction: leave your review/suggestion/OCs in the reviews! Do you like this story? Want to see more? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! I hope you enjoy it so far! This is Sky Army recruit flowersun123/jazminewriter signing out, and I will see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello, and welcome back to **_**Forbidden Relation**_**, and such a long time I have not even touched the story! I miss you guys, and I am glad to be back! I have been active while I was gone, but that was at a mall. Haha! Now, back to the story! As always, I do accept reviews/favorites/follows/comments on Deviantart and Fanfiction! So be sure to share the love! And if I inspired you, then be sure to start your own Skylox story! And also, this story is the **_**number one **_**story on my Fanfiction list, and has got me here! So thank you so much for the undying support! Oh, and before I forget, all submittions for OCs are CLOSED, so I can clear things up. Yeah, I got a new laptop, and it is awesome! So this is my thanks to all of those who sent in their OCs!**

** Now, as always, do remember where you read the story in the first place. If you are reading this from Deviantart: don't forget to give some suggestions in the comments below! Put this in ytour favorites and watch me if you want to see what's next! Also, I am the co-founder of the group, "Yaoi-Corp.", so check out the group and join if you want! If you are reading this from Fanfiction: don't forget to leave a comment/suggestion in the reviews! And if you like the story, don't forget to hit the favorite/follow button for the author/story/both! **

** Note: ****This story contains yaoi, and probably more of it in the future/language/violence/and the shipping that will have Ethan and Dawn together. If you are under aged/too afraid of what will come ahead, then turn around and click the back button located on the top left corner of your computer screen. I already have an eleven year old reading this, and I am just concern... **

** So without further notes, here we go! Enjoy the story! **

The glaring sun was about to set for the day as Sky continued to rush back to the new home. He was far too concern with Ty and whatever would happen while he was away. Sky cannot stop running all the way back to the house, until he fell into a hole that was possibly made by a creeper. "Where do you think you're going, queer!?" It that same girl again; the same one that Sky saw just outside of the village. She had a sword with something painted onto it: blood. "I hope you're happy! Your lover is dead!" She stormed away, throwing a set of headphones into the hole next to him. The flash of neon green caught his eye and he start to flare with rage.

"If _you _were the culprit, then you'll be sorry you did that!" Sky shouted as he climbs out of the hole to tackle Eliza. (A/N: Do you remember her from last chapter?) He snatches the sword and readies it at her neck. "Tell me, did you kill Deadlox, or are you trying to test me!?" Eliza only snickered and punches him square in the face. A tiny stream of blood trinkled down the corner of his mouth as it began to drip onto the sand.

"I really can't tell you, Sky. Let's just say I got some help." The sound of TNT was close by, and it was soon that it would set off right below Sky's feet. Instead, it blew up below Eliza, sending her a bit further down than the hole Sky fell in. "I can say that your lover did not do that!" She shouts, realizing that Sky was leaving. "Don't forget, I will get you that you'll be begging for mercy in the Nether!"

In an instant, a mild sandstorm statrts to form, reducing Sky's vision. It became nearly impossible to see, and that he would probably die in the desert biome. That was until someone picks him up and sends him back to the house. By the time he wakes up, a girl was right in front of him. The girl appeared to be seventeen, pale, purple eyes, diamond-blue hair that reaches to her shoulders, some of it covering her right eye. What was covering her ears were a set of white and sky blue headphones. Her shirt was neon green with the letters "XD" written on it. A bracelet was on each arm, both a pattern of green, blue and white. Navy blue shorts and purple converses took up the rest of her. Right next to her was a small ghast with a tag that had the name "Misty" engraved in it.

"Whoa! Who are you!? How did you...get me...home?" Sky asks the girl, watching her sit down next to him.

"Well, I watched you walk out of your house. Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Snowy!" She cheerfully jumps out of the couch and shakes his hand rapidly. "...What are you waiting for!? Check up on Ty! He may be in trouble!" With Deadlox back in his head, Sky rapidly races to the bedroom, hoping that Deadlox isn't dead. Instead, he sees Ty curled up in his bed, the sheets covering every part of him.

Sky slowly approached his frightened lover, gently pulling away the blanket. "Sky, don't look at me..." Deadlox's voice sounded scratchy, and oddly a bit low. Sky ignored the command and kept pulling away the blanket. Indeed, it was Deadlox, but the odd thing that was different were the wings of an Ender Dragon that sprouted out of his back, resulting with the blood that seeped into his white shirt and bed. Sky leaned closer to Ty and stroked his hanging bangs, revealing a purple, dragon-like eye. "...Some girl came in with some medicine... Said that it could save me from my poison. But it wasn't the cure...it was just Ender Dragon blood mixed with some type of magic."

All that Sky can do is only worry now is about their child. Will he or she remain alive for the time being? Will they end up like Ty right now? Too many questions to worry about. All that Sky wanted was just having a peaceful life with his new love. "Ty, you're going to be okay. I promise, okay? Do you want to move again, or-" Sky was halted by Snowy patting his shoulder.

"Give him some time. He fell right asleep. His body is probably exhausted..." Snowy began to go downstairs, leaving Sky alone in the bedroom. He eventually followed behind, closing the door silently.

"...If you can help me and Ty, then you can stay with us if you like." Sky mentioned, looking up at Snowy, who was flying around the first floor with curiousity. Her wings were a light blue color, and it started to fade away. "And can you try not to break anything?" Snowy blushes silightly and comes down to the ground. "I don't know what to do. I just hope that there is a way out of this."

Snowy looks down at her converse shoes, and she just looks up with anticipation. "You know, there are some people that can help out! They are scattered around Minecraft, so I'm sure we can find them one at a time! I bet they can pitch in some help!" Sky wakes up from his melancholic state and looks straight at Snowy.

"Wait, are you saying that there are more people that know this?" He asks, shaking Snowy gently. "Who else do you know!? Do you know where they are!?" Snowy only smiles cutely and sits down on one of the dining chairs.

"I know a whole list of people that can help us out! I know a girl named Anna, another named Deadkitten, another girl named Kitten (A/N: There's two OCs I received that have the same name), and more!"

"Then let's go and find them! They can help out with what's going on!" Sky hopes that finding the various individuals will be worth nine months of waiting. "...We'll go once Ty feels better. That should give him some time to recover."

"We need to get back here before he wakes up. Once he realizes that we left, then who knows what he'll do! So let's hurry on!" Snowy finally opens the door, watching Sky rush out of the door first. Snowy then locks it before catching up, Misty falling behind.

But just towards the boarder of the plains and desert biome, Eliza, Dawn and Ethan only watched the duo leave to enter the desert biome one more time to search for assistance. "They won't know what will happen. Let's get Ty; I hope that his dream is crushed, Eliza." Dawn whispers to Eliza, who was looking at the fertility potion again.

"Who knows if my idea worked. I won't have any satisfaction if it fails. It was the only way I can think of without killing someone." She tips over the bottle, mixing the contents around. " I won't be happy until you get what you want. That is all, Dawn. You're the commander of the Sky Army now, so what will you do the army since it's under your control?"

"I don't know just yet. Probably I'll leave it the same as is. All I want is this troublesome problem resolved."

_"In your dreams."_ Someone then knocks Dawn and Eliza down, causing them to black out. It was a seventeen year old girl with pigtails, each hair tie in a different color. Her clothes were mostly oriental, something that Ethan knows that was impossible to find in Minecraft: a fine red and blue kimono with a distinct star-like pattern. On her feet were fur shoes, particually from wolf fur. What was on her back is a set of feathered wings that nearly resembled her like an angel. _"Leave them alone, and so will I."_ Ethan widened his eyes before turning away.

"...What is your name, though?" He asks, before watching the girl leave.

"Elise. Ethan, am I correct?" Ethan's eyes opened wider to her response; he didn't say his name to her just yet! How can she know!? Before he can say anything, Elise was gone.

** I believe I should stop there now! I do apologize if my chapters are short; my laptop does not have Microsoft word, which I always use. Instead, it has Word Pad, and that's different: no spell check, no word count, not even a thesaurs! So, I hope this will do! And the OCs used are shown below (all from Deviantart) :**

**Snowy belongs to ChocolateSkittlez **

**Kitten belongs to Demon-kitty77 **

**Deadkitten (NOT the other Kitten shown above!) belongs to Skystone99 **

**Anna belongs to Harsune67**

**Eliza belongs to Alphonsegirl29**

**So, for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And, now back to the normal stuff I say. If you are reading this from Deivantart: don't forget to leave your comments/suggestions in the comments below! If you don't know what is going on, do read the first chapter if you dare! Check out this chapter soon on the Skylox-Fans group! Are you interested in seeing more of the story? Hit the watch button if you want to see more! And remember: NO MORE OC SUBMISSIONS! If you are reading this from Fanfiction: don't forget to leave your reviews/suggestions down in the reviews! Do you like this story? Want to see more!? Hit the follow/favorite button for the story/author/both! And I already received two flames; I don't need any more. **

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please, do not rage/go insane/do anything that will cause harm to yourself if the next chapter does not come out as soon as you expect. I'm in my summer vacation, but that does not mean I can't do get stuff done fast, okay? *gives everyone a virtual pinky swear*. Okay, I bet everything is settled. So thank you for reading! Sky Army recruit flowersun123/jazminewriter signing out, and I will see you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
